1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a thin film type coil component such as a thin film type common mode filter.
2. Description of Related Art
With improvements in the performance of electronic devices, the amount of data (or information) traffic has increased, and the frequency of the data traffic has also increased. In order to ensure stable operation of the electronic devices, it is beneficial to improve the magnetic properties of electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) coil components, and to secure productivity of EMC coil components.
Particularly in a thin film type coil component including a ceramic substrate, coil plating layers and insulating layers are alternately formed on the ceramic substrate, thereby reducing a size of the thin film type coil component and improving high frequency characteristics by use of coil insulating layers. However, since the thin film type coil component uses a ceramic substrate, magnetic loss may occur, costs of manufacturing thin film type coil components may increase, and the yield of the thin film type coil component may decrease.
Some existing prior art common mode filters may use a magnetic substrate that includes a ceramic material. However, these existing filters also suffer from magnetic losses.